The Girl, The Maitre d', and the organ
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: When a young girl named Rosemarie Du Chateau arrives to the castle after running away from her awful father, A certain once candelabra, helps her to realize how special the word "MIRACLE" can be. From the miracle of love to the regular small miracles, will she find a miracle of her own? Forte/OC and Lumiers/OC. I dont own BATB, rosemarie is mine. This is a fandom fic. R&R. ENJOY :)
1. Meeting lumiere

Everyone was celebrating the spell being broken. Lumiere describing how great of a miracle it was to be human again when suddenly all the celebrating stopped when screamed.  
>"Down There! That poor girl!"<br>Lumiere looked over to see a girl with tears in her eyes, ripped dress and a face as pale as a ghost. Belle rushed down with lumiere as they helped the girl up the steps. Lumiere felt uneasy though since the girl gave a bit of a cold glare.  
>"are you alright mademoiselle?" asked Adam helping her in.<br>"not really messieur" she replied still glaring at lumiere.  
>"um...pardon moi mademoiselle but...did I say something wrong?" he slowly asked.<br>She was a lot more pale inside the castle than outside. Cuts and bruises showed on her arms. Tears were falling and yet she was still mad over something.  
>"that WORD"<br>"excuse moi?" asked lumiere in shock.  
>"YOU AND THAT RETCHED WORD!"<br>They all watched the young female run Towards the west wing. They all were in shock. Lumiere followed after her and caught her as they entered the music room.  
>"LET ME GO!" she cried struggling<br>"NOT till you tell me what I DID WRoNG" he said firmly.  
>The girls struggles somehow stopped and was now shaking and whimpering. He sat her down, wondering what was scaring her so. He then followed her eyes to the now scattered pipes of a rusty pipe organ on the floor and there it was. The head of the giant organ, forte, face down into the cold hard ground.<br>The young girl knelt down to the metalic piece. Minding it horns, she slowly lifted it up and screamed as she saw the most wretched face she had ever seen. The tealish like tint and mask like face made her pale even harder. She dropped it and backed into lumiere, crying into his chest and shaking very hard.  
>He led the poor girl out of the music room, hiding her face from his. Her cries of fear and sadness made his heart break.<br>"Cherie, let me lead you to my room. I'll take care of you there" he whispered kindly.  
>The young woman looked up into his warm brown eyes. He followed him to his room. There he drew her a bath, cleaned her wounds, got her a much better dress.<br>She changed behind the screen and came out to reveal herself in a soft, pale orange gown. He offered his arm and she gave a small smile as she took it.  
>"may I ask your name mademoiselle?" he asked.<br>"it's Rosemarie. Rosemarie du chateau" 


	2. Rosemarie's story

Lumiere lead Rosemarie to the dining hall, where everyone was waiting. The smile on everyones face made her feel a lot more welcome. She sat as lumiere pulled out her chair.

"I see you are feeling better mademoiselle" said cogsworth smiling.

"I am. Merci monsieur" She said smiling.

During dinner, Rosemarie saw lumiere giving her glances. She was only 18 years old and hadn't had a meal in a long time.

"Rosemarie. What a tres jolie name" Said adam smiling with belle.

"Where did you come from might i ask?" said lumiere.

She paused. She looked down sadly. Softly, she began to speak.

"I came from a small village in paris. I was ridiculed because of how i react to certain words. My father, feeling anger and and outrage by how i act, beat me every day. I never got any food or anything unless i reacted to the words correctly. So after he beat me that day in my ribs, head and groin, i ran away far from my home. With my mother's spirit at my side, I travelled through the dark woods for 4 days. I then came upon your castle as i heard cheers...and one of the words that i react to horribly"

"What word cherie?" he asked softly.

She teared up and tried to make the sounds of the word but couldn't because she paled. The others noticed what she was trying to say but she rushed out of the dining hall before she made a mess.

Lumiere suddenly realized it too and followed after the girl onto the balcony, where the young girl was shaking like a leaf. He slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind and she looked up at him.

"Its because i said...the "m" word isnt it cherie"

tears filled her eyes and nodded, burrying her face into his chest, she cried hard into him. She had trouble with the word "Miracle". Lumiere felt awful for the girl and held her to his chest.

"I can help you if you'd like" he said softly taking her hand.

Rosemarie looked up as she felt the feeling of soft, warm lips touch her hand. She nodded as tears fell down her face. She then felt his heart beat fast as he led her back inside to finish their supper.


	3. Forte Returns

Two months have passed by since Rosemarie arrived at the castle. And yet, she felt content and happy as Lumiere helped her through her struggles. She stood there on her balcony, watching the stars in the sky. She could hear the crickets chirping and the ripple of the nearby waterfall. All seemed to be at peace. That is…until the most gut wrenching sound exploded out of nowhere! It was so loud and eerie that it made the whole castle shook! And to make it even worse, it was coming from the northern west wing tower. Where the music room was. She paled and shook with fear. There was no way on this entire earth that it could be what she thought it'd be. She then started to chase the eerie sound and an evil laughter all through the halls. She then came to the music room as the loud sound echoed through the whole entire castle. She gulped and peeped through the key hole to see nothing but it was still playing as loud as the day. And with a deep breath, she put both hands on the handles, and opened the big double doors. She rushed into the dark only to see a fire burning brightly and the music stopped.

Curious, she knelt down by the fire to warm herself. As she did, she couldn't help but feel as if something were watching her. And suddenly, the eerie sound played again, only it was gloomy and softer. She paled for she knew exactly what the sound was. It was the sound of a pipe organ.

"just calm down Rosemarie. You're getting worked up over nothing" she told herself.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a dark, soft, booming voice filled the room.

"Rosemarie? What a pretty name for a mademoiselle like you"

Her head bolted up as the music still continued to play.

"Who said that?" she asked with a quivering voice.

She bolted up and looked all around, frightened and scared.

"Show yourself! Are you a ghost?" she asked about to cry.

And suddenly, without warning, she felt herself being lifted my magic and a greenish, teal glow surrounded her body. And that is when her body was pulled closer and closer until her hands touched something cold and metallic. She paled and her hands shook.

"not a ghost Cherie, but a something"

Her body was turned and she let out a big bloodcurdling scream. For right in front of her was the face of Forte! She panicked and cried as she noticed his pipes and headpiece and horns. The big organs mask like face seemed to smirk at the young girl and started to laugh. Suddenly she heard the doors burst open and she saw lumiere, adam, belle and all the others rush in and scream in terror.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Cried a very distraught adam.

Belle shook in adam's arms and everyone shook with fear. Rosemarie bolted into Lumiere's arms as she was set down. Lumiere held her close and stroked her hair as she cried into his chest.

"surprised to see me again master?" the organ said with a smirk.

"I THOUGHT WE DESTROYED YOUR BIT METAL BUTT LAST YEAR!" yelled adam in outrage.

"AH but you forgot something. I now can be human or organ as I please"

Sheet music swirled around the figure and the next thing they knew, he was his creepy looking human self. Rosemarie looked and saw his human figure and stared at him as he smirked.

"I shall be headed to bed monsieur adam" he said as he walked to rosemarie.

He offered rosemarie his arm and smirked.

"Allow me to escort you to your room mademoiselle"

Slowly and hestitantly, she took his arm and was led out of the music room and to her bedroom again. They made it to her door and forte, looked down at the woman as he took her hand.

"good night mademoiselle Rosemarie" he said with a voice that seemed creepy and yet sexy at the same time.

"good night monsieur forte"

Her eyes widened in shock as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She felt a warm feeling rush through her and as soon as he left, she fainted onto the floor.


	4. The new forte

5 days went by and Rosemarie and everyone could not sleep because of how awful fortes music was. It sounded like King Kong was being taken down or nails on a chalkboard. She couldn't take it anymore. So mustering up all her courage, she stomped up to the doors and bolted in.

"STOP! PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!"

"My such feisty temper for a mademoiselle like you" laughed forte with a smirk.

"I swear to heaven ABOVE that your music attracts nothing but whales! And have you even looked at yourself?"

Forte gave the most dullest look ever.

"Hmmm...let's see here. No! Know why? Cause I'm stuck to this stupid wall!"

"Oh cut that crap out! And what pipe organ has horns and a crown? Are you owned by the "HORNED" king?"

"Oh please! Spare me stupid puns. And I can't look THAT bad" he retorted.

Rosemarie gave a dull look and left. Moments later she returned with a giant mirror.

"What point are you trying to make?" He asked

"LOOK HOW UGLY AND CREEPY YOU ARe!"

Forte raised the mirror with his magic and when he saw his own face, he shrieked like a girl.

"Mon dieu I look like the devils brother!"

"Exactly. You my maestro need a deep cleaning, and a facial makeover!" She said.

Many hours later, she returned with cleaners, paints and heat from a candle. Forte got worried as he lifted her.

"First things first. Your face" she said poking at it.

She wet a towel with warm soapy water and started scrubbing his face hard. The coughs and spatters coming from forte knew she was doing the right thing. After that she pulled out a filer and started cutting off the horns, which forte started panicking about. Then she went to his so called "crown" and ripped it right off.

And finally after hours of shaping and cleaning and repainting his whole body and face, he was finished. Everyone came in and their jaws dropped in disbelief. His yucky and rusted gold color was now a metallic silver. He had no more horns and instead of a square jawline, it was now buffed and rounded. And his so called headpiece was now not there anymore.

Everyone murmured of approval. Forte then saw his new self in the mirror and nearly cried tears of joy. Rosemarie smiled to herself but was shocked as forte turned human, ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around as they both laughed.

"Oh Rosemarie thank you! I never thought my organ look could change!"

"Hey...people always deserve second chances"


End file.
